The Teacher
by Black Thunder God
Summary: After the raid against a certain Grimm, one who's capable of controlling other Grimms, the entire Task Force was eliminated. A boy named Jaune remained uninjured despite the odds that he faced. A seventeen year old with the skills of a fully trained Huntsmen, must attend Beacon as a Professor and teach the students what he knows. Smart/Powerful/Jaune. JaunexHarem. No Crocea Mors.
1. Chapter 1

_**So, yeah. This is just another stupid story of mine. I hope you guys would enjoy it. :)  
>Notes: Jaune here would be quite... cold. But he'd warmed up eventually. Also, I don't know if Vale has a king or not, but since there are four kingdoms in Vale, I figured I'd just make their leader a King.<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Everyone, we'll handle the scythes while all of you attack with everything you've got!" Jason Arc commanded, he was leading the special tasked force that was created by the King of Vale. Grimms were attacking everywhere, that was pretty obvious, ever since they've lost against the humanity in the first war, they've always attack humans and devour them whenever they get the chance. However, nobody ever predicted the Grimm to become so...coordinated.<p>

Few months before the Task Force was made, Grimm attacks were absolutely destroying the four kingdom's trade, supplies, and their military campaign against the unknown lands. They would attack at a very unusual pattern, then suddenly vanished like they weren't even there. Of course, at first everyone thought it was just some normal Grimm assault.

The only thing that the Kingdom of Vale could ever figure out was, whenever these 'Smart Grimms' attack, they'd be just a single area. Other attacks were getting more frequent all right, but one out of these ten attacks would be the smart ones. That could only mean one thing; Someone or something is controlling them. That's when the task force came in.

Their job wasn't like those normal Huntsmen, they were chosen, specifically by Jason Arc, the wielder of Crocea Mors. He accepted the job, but on one condition that he could take his seventeen year old son on his missions. Normally the King would deny this no matter what, but when Jason told them about Jaune's special ability, his Semblance, everyone else agreed to let him join, even the King.

Assuring the King that his son received special training, that Jason himself had trained his son, the King was forced to agree. After all, if it means more powerful people joining them just increases their chance of finding out who or what is this thing that's controlling these Grimms. Not to mention quicker.

At first, the boy felt like an outsider before everyone else. He was the only one who's seventeen after all. Everyone else were on their twenties or thirties, some even on their forties. But he never let looks deceived him, they were all chosen because of their abilities, not by their age. For him he was one of them, not on combat skills per se, but because of his Semblance.

His semblance was the ability to materialize his body, being able to pass right through anything was a very useful skill after all. Thanks to his father, he was able to figure out the consequences of his powers. First, is that he cannot dodge an attack that he can't see, should he be able to feel the weapon attacking a part of his body, that's the only time he could dodge it using his Semblance. Two, that his whole body cannot pass right through walls, his hand, head, feet, half of his body can pass right through, but he cannot fully apply his power at his entire body, only to just multiple parts. Doesn't matter how many, as long as a part of him stays materialized. Three, he cannot apply his Semblance on any living creatures, only to objects. That means that if a part of you would get shot at, the only thing that the bullet would pass right through is the clothes, should the targeted person have one.

He was depicted as a loner by the rest of the group. His clothes consisted of black pants with a black belt that had a large silver buckle, a black V-necked shirt that was worn underneath a black trench-coat with gray lining going down the sleeves and black boots with silver plates to protect his shins. He has a silver plate worn on his coat, which was on his left side, and a pair of black fingerless gloves. He wears two strap making an 'X' outline on that trench-coat, that goes over his right left shoulder and under it to wrap around his right and left side, that holds his dual sword.

The missions were easy and boring, they were scouting the borders of Vale, looking for any idea where that 'leader' would attack next. The entire task force consisted of thirty people, including Jaune. But how can a seventeen year old boy be out of place?... Alcohol, that's what the adults would drink every night they would camp, which his dad, being a very disciplined and strict father, wouldn't allow him near alcohol at such a young age.

His childhood wasn't fluffy and full of happiness. His mother died protecting him until soldiers and Huntsmen arrived to rescue everyone. That's when his father changed, he didn't became a drunkard or something like that, he became strict and trained Jaune until he puked, everyday. Despite living under that kind of life, he didn't regret it, he was looking forward to it actually. He can personally get his revenge on these so called 'Creatures of the Dark'.

The so called 'leader' of the Grimm was absolutely terrifying. It was thirty meters long, it looked like a Centipede that has a giant head, two scythes in front, and hundreds of spike all around its body. If the scythe wasn't bad enough, imagine those hundreds of spike tactically searching for it's prey, like it has its own brain. To make things much worst, it's strength was beyond their expectation, so did its speed. Despite its bulk size, its movement pattern was very difficult to read, to be much more clearer, it didn't have an attack pattern, it just gracefully rampaging his way against the Huntsmen that's trying to kill it.

"It doesn't make any sense." Jaune said, panting as he and his father took a short break to recover some stamina. The others were barely holding out, but they need an attack plan, otherwise they are dead. Inside a cave, they cannot use such firepower, it could collapse on them anytime. And they couldn't just go let someone blast himself sky-high just to kill this beast. The cave itself was a maze, after all. There are so many tunnels, all leading to different locations around... well, they didn't got that far yet. The Grimm could just escape, thus making that man's sacrifice in vain, should he do it.

"What is?" his father asked, five of them were talking to each other.

Jaune was still trying to breath as many air as he can "How can something so smart act like a mindless monster?" he asked "And this Grimm has never been seen before. Ever." after all those time his dad made him read everything there is to know about Grimms. "Or is it a trap..." his mouth wide agape, as thousands of Grimm crawled out from those tunnels.

"We need to get out of here. NOW!" even if his son has that kind of ability, it would only be a matter of time before he'd also fall.

One by one, Huntsmen fell, they can't simply pull back. Some men has to be left behind, buying enough time for the rest of them to escape. "Jason!" his colleague yelled, two Huntsmen on his back "Let's hold them off!" with a smirk on his face "Just like old times!" the four of them laughed, remembering the time when they were still a team.

"Everyone out of here now! We'll hold them off as long as we can!" Jason yelled, the Grimm not even giving him a chance to look at his son.

"Dad..."

"Jaune, out of here now!"

"But-"

"GO!" he screamed, just in time to block that in coming attack.

* * *

><p>That was the last word he heard from his dad. Out of the thirty people, only six survived, three needed intense medical care, one with a dismembered leg, the last with a shattered elbow. Speaking of luck, Jaune was the only one who was truly lucky, just having some grazed arm. His Semblance saved him, thousands of times. While the team was falling back, back in to the surface, where the sunlight hits them, thousands of Grimm swarmed upon them, attack from different direction simultaneously.<p>

Lives were taken that day, so many lives, including the life of his father. It's been a week since their raid, and no one came out from those tunnels, not a single one.  
>Then he was taken back to the military base, where it was discussed what to do with the boy. There were three people on that desk before him, one was a gray-haired man, the other was some military high ranking dude, maybe a General, the third was some old guy.<p>

"He's still a child!" the gray-haired man yelled, "He have seen things no child should have!" he was getting angry over the fact that Jaune was allowed to participate in that mission. "I cannot let this happen... I will not let this happen!" he was steaming hot, literally, he was grabbing everyone's attention.

For Jaune it was heartwarming, that some stranger was fighting for his 'youthfulness' but in the end, it was all too late. He'd seen that 'thing', it's capabilities and every- No, it wasn't showing its tricks just yet. He's dad is dead, he's the only member in that task force who's capable to fight back, everyone else were...

"It's useless!" the General yelled back "He's not just some student anymore! He doesn't need to study anymore!" yelling back, they were fighting if Jaune was to be a Huntsmen who serves the Military, or him, attending a school called Beacon Academy. The boy was more to the General's side, he wants to fight back to that thing, but on the other hand: He's still not strong enough.

"What if... he attends Beacon as a teacher?" the man offered.

"And he'll teach the students about the Queen Grimm, right, Ozpin?" the General eyed him suspiciously.

"Of course. That is if he can still share something besides what he had told us." the man called Ozpin said.

"But he can teach them about its attack pattern? Or just simple idea just to increase our chances of winning."

Ozpin nodded. "Queen?" Jaune interjected.

"That's right, Jaune, we named it 'Queen Grimm'. Days after your raid, it was now showing up when it's controlled Grimms were razing our cities."

"And you can't figure an attack pattern?" Jaune asked, they can't be that stupid, right?

"We can't. It's not moving, or even attacking. But it's presence makes my soldiers morale... waver." he shamefully admitted.

* * *

><p>The talk ended leaving Jaune and Ozpin in an airship towards Beacon.<p>

"You're things will be delivered tomorrow." Ozpin said, he was not going to talk about what happened in that raid with Jaune. It was still too fresh for the kid.

"Woah.." he was caught off-guard, he didn't expect Beacon to be this magnificent of a school.

"Well, I bet you're hungry, let's go to the cafeteria." Ozpin suggested.

As they open the door they came first before a blonde monkey Faunus, and a pretty cool looking guy.

"Well... Welcome to Beacon." Ozpin said, after he and Jaune, and the other two behind them, witnessed how 'Food Fight' is done in Beacon.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yes, this is the first episode of the second Volume of RWBY. Instead of Sun and Wukong witnessing the food fight mayhem, I added Jaune and Ozpin in the scene. Do you guys like it? :)<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

_**If anyone is wondering what the his swords look like, that's the one on the picture. I really liked the design of that sword, it's a mixed of both medieval and some fantasy. Of course, both of his sword looked like that, to match his outfit as well.**_

* * *

><p>Jaune was walking towards his room, together with his faculty member whom he newly met, Glynda Goodwitch. His phone then started to rang, "It's General Ironwood." he said, excusing himself from Glynda's presence. It was absolutely weird for the General to call him. "General." he answered.<p>

"Jaune Arc, I have a sensitive information regarding the Queen Grimm. Are you alone?" the General said. Jaune immediately move out from the hallways and in to the fresh outside world, just beside Beacon Academy.

"I am now, General." he said.

"We've discovered a very unusual pattern for the Queen Grimm. It's track might seem random, but it's attacking us at a very different way." the General replied, his voice was solid yet quiet.

"And..?"

The General explained to the boy how their military presence is slowly dividing itself, in a small hope to protect anyone who might get attacked by the Queen Grimm. Not only did the Queen managed to divide their entire force, but it's also leaving psychological marks upon the soldiers, as well as the supplies that's being delivered throughout Vale is slowly collapsing. It's attack could be random, but its purpose is not.

"I think the Queen Grimm is able to study us. But how?" The General said, Jaune knew that the leader of their forces was in great stress. With the entire Kingdom's safety at your hand, who wouldn't be?

Jaune thought deep as well, trying to remember anything unusual when they still fought the Queen Grimm. There was nothing except that it's smart, huge, fast, and can control a thousand Grimm. Anything beyond that was nothing, it was still a shock for him to even see a Grimm like that could ever exist.

"Jaune, I don't honestly believe you children can win this war. But the moment you survived and witnessed the Queen Grimm, you were no longer a child." the General paused, he then sighed "I hope you can understand me, Jaune."

"Yes, sir." with that the call ended. He was in a lot of stress as well. With his father gone, his sisters scattered throughout the world, not even knowing if they're also alive, the Queen Grimm's presence, and the entire Kingdom's safety.

"Everything okay, Jaune?" Glynda appeared right behind him, the boy flinched, the older woman really got him.

"Y-Yes, I-I'm fine.." he stammered, chuckling nervously.

"Well, I still need to show you your room." she smiled, walking back inside the building. "Oh. And I'm not gonna bite, Jaune." she said, disappearing into the boy's sight. Jaune quickly followed, he wouldn't want to get lost in his first day after all.

* * *

><p>His room was quite big, bigger than he anticipated. What was troubling to him was teaching students who's age is the same as his, or higher. What bothered the young man was 'What was he going to teach them?'. It's still too early to worry about that, and his plan of training them all to become the good Huntsmen, good enough to kill the Queen.<p>

Like him, he was worried for the students as well, they were all still young. However, he had seen things no teenager or child should, he's already an exception. But can he let someone like them, these students who're still enjoying their lives right now, charge right in to battle.

Suddenly ships were starting to flood the sky. Military airships, were roaming the City of Vale, like it was under their protection. And whenever people see a military presence, they tend to get a little nervous. Among the hundreds of airships flying in the big blue sky, was three very large airships, they were probably the Command Center for all of these ships.

He walked outside, both faculty and students watching the sky, some being awed by the military might that Vale is showing, others were starting to get worried.  
>After a few minutes, every got bored, literally bored. All the airships were just repeated what they've done a few minutes ago, fly endlessly in circles. Jaune wanted to take his mind off these things, so he decided to walk towards the library.<p>

"Hey, you're the new guy right?" a Faunus suddenly threw an arm on his shoulder. "Name's Sun. What's yours?"

"Jaune" he replied immediately, then the guy suddenly dragged him across the library, getting closer to his friends.

"Sun, who's that?" a blue-haired guy asked.

"This is Jaune, he's a student, right?" toothily grinning at him.

"Um.. No, I'm actually a teacher here."

There was silence as he uttered those words "What?! That's so cool!" a girl dressed in red cloak yelled.

"Wait a minute." a red-haired woman said, she was wearing the Vale's standard school uniform. Well, so did the rest of them, except for the one dressed with a red cloak, and the blue-haired guys who's wearing a red jacket. "How old are you?"

"Seventeen." he said, as they examine him and his clothing. He was still wearing his preferred style. His black trench-coat, along with everything else, save for his weapons. The group's eyes were wide-eyed, they didn't know if he was just joking or not. He wasn't wearing a uniform which might proved he's saying the truth, but then again, goggle guy was the same.

"Impossible. I've never seen a teacher who's age is the same as his. He must be joking." a wearing in traditional chinese clothing said.

"Well, do you want to play this board game?" a blonde girl asked him, her hair was the same as his, only more yellowish.

* * *

><p>As Jaune played the game, which he clearly doesn't know, and his new found friends were taking advantage of, he met them all one by one. Team RWBY, consisting of Yang, the blonde girl, Blake, who's quite the quiet person but she seemed very 'close' to Sun, Weiss, who's so close to Neptune, and Ruby, the cheerful girl who's wearing a red cloak. He also met Team PRNS, who's led by the red-haired girl, Pyrrha. Ren was quite the same as Blake, but continuously gets some noise from Nora. And Sun, the guy who introduced him to the rest of his friends.<p>

"Miss Goodwitch!" this caused everyone to flinched, the trouble that they've caused back at the cafeteria was still fresh. So does the image of a pissed Huntress glaring right though their very core. "W-W-What do you need?" Yang stuttered, words or skill, they cannot win against Glynda.

"Mr. Arc, you are required to attend the teacher's meeting this evening. Professor Ozpin has asked me to come and get you." she said, not even bothering to give her student some attention. Well, they can't do anything about it, when she's pissed, she's pissed.

"Thank you, Miss Goodwitch." he said, standing up, and nodding before everyone. "Maybe next time, guys." he said, waving his hands on them. Glynda gave them one good glare, making everyone gulped.

"What was that about?" Yang asked.

"Well, I think Jaune is cooler than Neptune being a Junior Detective." Ruby said.

"Definitely." everyone agreed, except for Weiss, and the one who's being talked about...Neptune.

"Hey!"

* * *

><p>Ozpin stood before a number of teachers, with Jaune Arc and Glynda Goodwitch at his side. "Everyone, I think you all know why you are all gathered here." he said, as much as it was obvious for everyone, it was all about Jaune. Ozpin discussed it earlier with them, that Jaune wouldn't be ridiculed by the teachers, of course, Ozpin knew better than to suspect his faculties, but still.. he just wanted to make things clear.<p>

Everyone nodded, every Huntsmen heard about 'The Raid' after all. They named it like that because if what they really did, they raided in secret, not knowing what they were up against, even with the skilled Huntsmen at their side... It ended it tragedy. They were surprised that a seventeen year old boy managed to get out of there alive and unscathed. Sure, there were six of them, but the rest were different.

"Jaune's combat skill is on the same level as a certified Huntsman." Ozpin said, "Other than that, I hope you could help Jaune, should he ask for one." everyone stood up, walked towards Jaune and gave him a warm welcome. Everyone was absolutely proud to have someone so young became a full-pledge Huntsmen.

"Don't worry about tomorrow, kid" a faculty said, "Classes starts tomorrow but I'm pretty sure you'll survive" he gave him a wink, the boy smiled.

* * *

><p>This was the day, the day he'll start teaching. How he wished he could still be in that bed, sleeping.<p>

Along with a teacher named Peter, he was able to survived the first day. But it was weird for the boy, despite all the notes on the board about Grimms, all the teacher did was talked about his 'glory-days' and how he defeated the Beowolf with sheer tenacity. If that was the only things teachers do then it wouldn't be so hard for him to adapt after all.

"Dude... you really are a teacher." Yang said, elbowing him.

"Student, please, have some respect for your teacher." Peter said, but what they felt like he was pointing it to himself, rather than Jaune.

"No, it's okay. We're all of the same age here so..." as he said those words, Yang threw his arm around him.

"That's so cool!" almost screaming, "Let's party!" Yang yelled. Team RWBY and Team PRNS agreed, they too just had to party with this new teacher. Then, every member of Team RWBY PRNS felt like they had to do something, something very important. Jaune smelled fish, and this pique his interest. If they were attending some other party or just do some stuffs, then he wouldn't mind going back to his room, but if this involved something students mustn't do, that's when he'd come in.

"Sorry, Jaune, we have to do something..." Yang immediately excused all of them "Next time though.." she said, smiling as each and everyone of them took off.

* * *

><p>He decided to follow Ruby Rose, probably the girl who has the highest chance if getting in to trouble. That's when he saw General Ironwood, and his Atlesian Knights. He watched from the shadows of the crowd, instantly losing his sight of Ruby, and his chances of tracking her. But never mind that, the General just publicly introduced the future of their warfare.<p>

He was making his speech about how lives are lost everyday, now that they've found a very special kind of Grimm, the Queen. He told them about the tragic heroism of all the Huntsmen who raided that cave, though he didn't mentioned any name at all, Jaune was mixed with both anger and happiness. He didn't liked it one bit when he's being reminded about that day, neither did he want the people to forget the heroes that fell that day... his Dad.

After that, he immediately tried to search for Ruby again, but his luck ran out when he started watching Ironwood. Then a certain noise coming from a motorcycle grabbed his attention, it was Yang and Neptune. "Neptune isn't a student, neither are the two of them dressed to party." he eyed them suspiciously, deciding it was best to follow them first rather than jumping to conclusion.

* * *

><p>"This better be worth it..." he said to himself, panting as he did his best chasing that very, very fast motorcycle that Yang was driving. "That girl is nuts... driving that fast.." he was even forced to stole a dust-powered bicycle, which helped him follow their tail without them noticing, but it still got him exhausted. He waited outside, in the dark. If he entered what looked like an underground club, that would cause so much trouble, for Yang and Neptune, should they still be the good-guys here.<p>

There was an explosion, and it took every ounce of Jaune's strength not to barged in.

A few minutes more Yang and Neptune came out, seemed like they were talking to someone over that Scroll.

That's when he saw Blake and Sun being chased by one giant robot. "Where did he get that..." Jaune mumbled to himself, instantly jumping around buildings trying to help his new students who seemed like in a bit of trouble at the moment. Yang and Neptune didn't waste any time as well, they immediately rode out trying to chase that giant robot as well.

"Now might be a good time to assess how good they they are in combat." Jaune said, seeing everyone else, save for Pyrrha, Nora, and Lie Ren.

They all showed great combat skills and abilities, but it was time for him to finally involve himself. After the robot fell, Ruby, Yang, Blake, Weiss, Sun, and Neptune, all stood against the robot who's power was beyond anyone's expectation. Thoughts ran through his head... Why would Ironwood publicly showed to the people their weapons, how can some criminal gang managed to grabbed one of their most prized project.

He landed before everyone else, shattering the earth as the ground turned into a small crater.

"Students... Let me handle this." he said, drawing out his Dual Sword.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well, guys... what did you think about the second chapter? Feel free to review your thoughts. But I wouldn't listen to reviews about how this character is so not himher. This is a fiction guys, plus, I did say how this would be a different Jaune. :) **_


	3. Chapter 3

The Atlesian Paladin was rampaging, shooting missiles in different direction, causing massive destruction in the area. Good thing there were very few civilians in the area, most of them stopped and was watching above, if he could only prevent the pilot of the Atlesian Paladin from destroying the pillars around them. Otherwise, the road above them would fall.

"Neptune, get every civilian in the vicinity out of here." he commanded, the boy knew that this was part of his job as a detective. He followed Jaune's orders and yelled for everyone to get out of there. Unfortunately for them, most of them were recording the video of the fight, not even hearing the 'Junior Detective' yelling at them.

"Jaune.." Yang exclaimed, as the boy before her took a stance.

"I'll handle this." he said, not bothering to look at his back where everyone is.

Yang nodded, though everyone still prepared for the worst, they didn't want their new teacher to be injured after all. "We should give him some help." Ruby suggested, though Yang prevented her from doing so. She too was excited to see what this boy has got, after all, if he became a teacher at that age then he must possessed some incredible skill.

He wanted to finish this fight before this madman before him could even have a thought of involving any innocent people around, people who were making this quite harder for him, if they have just leave then it'd be much easier to take down this Paladin.

He charged at the robot before him, slicing the missiles in half so that it wouldn't go off anywhere. Dodging bullets while slicing missiles were very difficult, it took extreme amount of focus just to barely dodge the bullet while moving both of his arm just enough to slice the missiles one by one.

Each gem on his sword glowed bright brown, suddenly thrusting it to the ground the earth moved, forming two pillars made of earth plunging upwards to each side of the Paladin's torso. Forcefully disabling its arms and movement. However the missile launchers on its shoulders were still operational, firing at random directions. Jaune has to finish this now or somebody could get hurt.

"That's!" Weiss screamed, she regained her composure though she was still shock. "Geokinesis..." she said, "The ability to reshape earth at will..." she added "Our company is still on its testing phase.. How did he..." her company, one of the greatest companies when it comes to Dust, was outsmarted by this boy.

"Weiss, that looks like your move as well." Blake interjected, seeing the boy used Air Step was beyond expectation for her. All she knew was he was some new teacher, other than that, she didn't really care about him at all. Now, he was using Dust like some sage who knew everything about Dust.

The Atlesian Paladin fell on the ground with a loud THUD! After that huge explosion that happened in front of it, the Paladin has to fall for sure. That's when the cockpit open, revealing a man wearing a hat. "And there I thought that this guy was invincible." he complained, looking at the now battered Paladin.

"You."

"Hey, kid. Who the hell are you? You single handedly destroyed the Paladin." he said, "Did you know how much did it took to steal this kind of things?" the boy was caught off guard, he thought that this guy would suddenly do something like 'fight-to-death' thing. The least thing that he expected was some old man complaining about how a boy liked him managed to defeat him and his Atlesian Paladin.

* * *

><p>Instead of 'Yehey!' and some cheer for him, he was confronted by a very angry Weiss. "You! How did you do all of those things? With the Dust I mean." she said, she just had to know of course. If he was someone who stole something from their company then she has to do something about it. It's worst enough with her father ruling it.<p>

"Um.. I studied?" he said, he wasn't sure what he was supposed to tell her after all. When he saw her face like she was just insulted, he immediately tried to correct what he meant, that it wasn't sarcasm. "Look, you can read my notes if you want. I've got all my research on Dust there." her eyes shot wide open.

"Really!?" she squealed like a little girl.

"..." Everyone gave a shocked reaction, specially Neptune, they were going out and he didn't know she was capable of making such face. Ruby suddenly snickered, then imitated Weiss's face, making everyone laughed.

She cleared her throat "I mean... Really?" she said in a much more composed way.

"Yes. But right now..." he looked over the mess the Paladin made. It wasn't too big, but it will definitely take time before things are settled in this part of the city once more. The military police arrived, along with some of the new Atlesian Knights that was recently publicized.

* * *

><p>"This is troubling news..." General Ironwood said over the phone, "I don't know if they stole or managed to make copies of our blueprints, but a single Atlesian Knight or Paladin was not missing, nor stolen." he said, everything was such a mess with the new discovery of the Queen Grimm, now, Whitefang is involved.<p>

"I see. Then one of us must be working for Whitefang."

"Agreed. I'll have an investigation team ready to shed some light in that subject." the General assured Jaune.

With that everyone was walking back to the dormitories together, since the faculties's dormitory isn't that far from the students's, he decided to take them all home at once. There has been enough trouble for one day, he dare not add more.

"But we still have to party!" Yang screamed, suggesting that the night was still young, and so were they. She locked her arms with Jaune and let not the boy utter another word, she'd figure he wasn't the party type after all. So, she has decided to make him one.

* * *

><p>The night finally ended, and by night, it was two o' clock in the morning when he finally made the students home. Since they were still underage, all they did was drink rootbeer at some twenty-four-seven diner. Everyone saved for the teacher drank so much rootbeer, until it was finally time to puke.<p>

He was walking back to his dormitory, now that he'd got a good look at it, it was indeed quite a walk back to his own room. Beacon was bigger than the first time he'd seen it, and now that he too was quite dizzy from all that drinking that he made, he was quite reckless, his rootbeer spilling all over the area.

"Hey! You just dirtied my favorite shirt, prepare to die." was the last thing he heard, before seeing stars float around him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>It's quite short sorry. I wanted to make the battle quite longer, but a typhoon recently hit us, and well... It's taking all of my spared time cleaning outside. No, we are okay. Sadly, some weren't... :(<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Instead of Glynda Goodwitch being a middle-aged woman, let's make her around...twenty-eight, is that alright? I just want to add her to the list, since she's kinda strict, that can be a very essential asset to prevent other woman from getting too clingy. Ahahaha**_

* * *

><p>"What happened to your face, Jaune?" Glynda worriedly asked, rubbing the violet colored cheek of the new teacher, Jaune Arc. She has heard of the news last night, though she knew this wasn't the cause of his face. Seriously, missiles and guns were running violent last night, if you could avoided that, would you still get hit by something slower?<p>

"I kinda splashed my Root Beer on one student, and... she immediately punched me." he said, embarrassed, but still, it was his fault.

"This is not acceptable, a student shouldn't hit a teacher, no matter what." Glynda said, continuing to rub his cheeks for some unknown reason.

"It's okay. I don't think she meant that. But boy, did she have monstrous strength for a girl like her." he laughed, remembering how fragile that woman looked, yet the illusion of what her appearance is the exact opposite. A single punch, that's all it took to knock him out, so much for his reputation of surviving the Queen Grimm. "Um.. Why are you here anyway, Miss Goodwitch?" he asked, as the woman suddenly retreated her hand.

She cleared her throat, "Mister Port is currently away for now, so Professor Ozpin told me that you will teach some of the second year classes." she said, not mentioning as to why would Mister Port wasn't around, neither did Jaune wanted to know. White Fang grew more notorious than ever before, because of what happened last night. Now, the innocent Faunus are paying the price.

"So the only free time I'd have is lunch... And three in the afternoon." he said, as the older woman handed over his current schedule. This will continue until Mister Port returns from his glory mission, if that is what it was. He hated the fact that his spare time was being taken away, but since he wasn't a certified Huntsman, yet, he also has to follow the rules.

He hasn't graduated from any school, despite what others would call him or his skills, he still didn't graduate. So in the end, he's still a overpowered student who's attending this school because he isn't a Huntsmen yet, that and if he was to be a student, it would just waste not only his time, but also the teacher who would teach him things he already knew.

"Thanks, Miss Goo-"

"Just Glynda.. We are both teachers after all." she said, smiling as she left the room Jaune was in.

* * *

><p>"You can't be serious." a student yelled, setting down her shades, also slamming her desk. "You're a teacher?!" she asked in disbelief.<p>

"Um.. Yes. What is your name, Miss?" he asked, in a very calmed manner, exactly opposite to the woman who's yelling.

She exhaled deeply, returning back to her seat, she seemed very confident of herself. Which was good in so many ways, but anything can happen when fighting. The teacher's mission was to look for students that would become the slayer of the Queen Grimm, and he needed people like her. "Coco" she said, "Just Coco"

After that everyone introduced themselves to their teacher, though his entire time was eaten by the second years, asking about this and that. Few people asked about the experience he had fighting against the Queen of Grimm, and he answered them truthfully as well. They underestimated the creature, they forced themselves fighting an unknown opponent, thus they paid the price.

"Prof, a word if it's okay with you." Coco said, along with three other people behind her. He quickly knew it was her team, and she was the team leader. It was a perfect job for her after all, showing off that aura she has of being confident. It pushes others to become as strong as her.

"Yes?" he replied, looking at them one at a time.

* * *

><p>"How did I find myself in to this..." he complained, mumbling to himself, as the people around them started to gather around. "Well, I hope I don't get fired for this." he said, taking a fighting stance. Coco asked, to proved his worth as a teacher, is to duel with him. With or without weapons is fine, so Jaune chose the least destructive option.<p>

"Shall we begin?" she asked.

"Um.. you're wearing high heels, are you sure you don't want to remove that?" he asked, he didn't want anything to happen to her after all.

"Stop being a baby and let's start." she retorted, the boy could only sigh, this wasn't going to end well.

The only thing he knew about Coco was she has a monstrous strength, one which transcends human expectations. Other than that, nothing. If she was fast, she could force him to use his Semblance, but even he didn't think he would force into that without any weapon.

"Begin!" Fox announced, without any word Coco rushed in front of Jaune and tried to go for a kick.

He was right, despite her inhuman strength, her speed wasn't enough to force him to block. He simply dodged the kick, back flipping away from her. She wasn't too slow either, her speed and move said that she was merely testing him. She still has some cards up her sleeve, but that doesn't mean that Jaune wasn't prepared for it. They were both experienced warriors, knowing that this battle could be decided by a single move.

She continued to harass Jaune with kicks and punches which he simply dodges the blows that she tried to make contact with. Not only was her attack going stronger and stronger, her movement became harder to read, her speed increasing every missed attack that she made. She was not about to give up this battle, all she wanted was to know how strong this guy is.

He was parrying her every attack, he was being forced to, she was starting to fake her attacks. Her hand to hand combat skills was again, above her level. She goes with her fist, getting up close to Jaune, too close for him to parry. She didn't need the speed to increase the damage of her attack, just her raw strength was enough. He was caught off guard when he noticed she was about to slam her foot into his.

It created a loud earth-shattering noise. As her foot made contact with the ground, it created a crater, and since she was wearing high heels, it could restrict her movements. And it did. The very heel slid into one of the cracks, making her lose her balance. She was about to fall down when..

"Told you, you shouldn't wear that." he said, smiling at the woman he just caught. Her shades fell, just enough for the boy to see her brown orbs, along with her clothes, it fitted her well. They stayed in that position for almost a minute, not sure how one should react. Each of his arm inserted to the side of her torso, her head, resting against his chest.

Her face crimsoned from the embarrassment, or was it. She immediately stood properly "Next time. I'll win." she exclaimed, she lost after all. Every offensive he made was countered by parry and dodges, she failed to perfectly hit him, but if she was serious, she would have one. If she has her handbag, her weapon, then this boy wouldn't stand a chance. Or that's what she thought.

She knew she wasn't the strongest, but she was a second year, this guy was supposed to be a first year student. She'd search for his profile, anything to convince her that this guy was worthy. Why? She didn't care, nor did she understood why was she feeling this way, such talent at such a young age...just like her.

The battle ended with small craters around the place where they had dueled. Of course, their fight got around the Academy like a wildfire, that a young boy played a second year student. The weapons were disregarded, after all, hand to hand combat or with weapons, it was still a fight. Not only were the students of Beacon knew this, but even the Four Kingdoms who had visited Vale.

Since the tournament would be held at Vale, students from all across the world gathered, to see which team is the strongest. That being said, the tournament wasn't all about team battle of course, one on one fights is what they are really excited about. They get to fight different people, different skills, different schools, just to decide who is the strongest.

* * *

><p>"Um... It's not my fault.." Jaune excused, Glynda suddenly appeared to his room three hours ago. She scolded Jaune, lecturing him about what a teacher or a professor is all about. He knew it, but the thirst for battle was in his veins. He's young, hungry, strong, not that he was too confident of himself. But come on, how many seventeen year old boy achieved what he did.<p>

"Tsk.. Tsk.. Tsk.. That's not an excuse, Jaune" sitting beside him, a little too close in fact. He gulped, she was resting a book on her lap, pointing out pictures of great Huntsmen and how they became one. But that's not what he was worried about, that clothe she's wearing, he was receiving a perfect angle for her bountiful cleavage.

He was breathing hard, sweating, he didn't know what to do. He tried to open his mouth, but no words came out, it was more scarier and exciting than facing the Queen Grimm again. Damn his hormones, if he could just live without them! "M-Miss..." he uttered, his voice cracking a little.

"Mhhmm.." she tilted her head up, making eye contact with the boy. He quickly turned his gaze, anywhere but there, he tried to speak some words, but even he couldn't understand what he said. She cleared her throat, she didn't know why, but she liked it when she's making him fluster. It didn't matter though, she was enjoying it, and that's all that mattered. And why not, they are both teachers. True, their age might be a little off, but that shouldn't stop someone from moving forward. "I guess that's all for today." she said, walking towards his door, swaying, of course. "I'll see you later, Jaune."

He sighed, he didn't knew if it was heaven or hell. He hasn't seen Miss Glynda in action, but the scared look the students are showing is just enough to give him a hint. Tomorrow was the extracurricular, that means students are free to challenge who ever they want. The stronger the opponent, the bigger their score becomes. Teams can also take on a single opponent, dividing their score should they win. It means, someone is definitely going to challenge him. His choice at teaching was not a mistake, definitely not.

* * *

><p>Miss Glynda Goodwitch and Jaune Arc stood before the students, explaining to them how the battle would go. The rules and everything were said, simple enough, the students didn't have any arguments about it. Of course some did question about challenging a teacher, but would they seriously go up against a real Huntsmen? They would be crazy should they challenge one.<p>

Pyrrha Nikos performed excellent, winning against four opponents, gaining a very high score to her already high grade. She was challenged once more by a guy named Mercury Black, not a Beacon Student, but he too looked like he's got something up his sleeves. Everyone was taken aback when he suddenly forfeited the match, telling them that their league is very far from each other.

"Okay. Pyrrha Nikos is the victor." Glynda announced, as the students clapped at the marvelous fight they have spectated. "Is there anyone else?" she asked, looking a challenger and his or her opponent.

"Over here!" Yang yelled, Weiss quickly pulled her back down, whispering something. "It's okay.." she assured them "We challenged him!" she stated, pointing at Jaune Arc.

"Miss Long, are you sure you and your team would challenge a teacher?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "Miss Rose, what do you say?"

She thought about it for a moment, between a pissed-off Weiss and a puppy-faced Yang, which of course was obvious. "We'll challenge him!" she said, with determination.

Jaune Arc nodded "Please step in to the arena, all of you." he said, as he was already standing at the opposite side, where his opponent would be.

"Ready?" Miss Goodwitch asked, she too was interested. Team RWBY has performed exceptionally well, despite any missions or scenarios would be thrown at them, they seemed to always get the best result. So now, a battle with Jaune Arc will surely interest anyone.

"Start!" she yelled...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Guys, give me your thoughts about Glynda's position in this fic. If this is to be a harem, there's got to be a 'older-sister' type or something... :D<br>Do I remove her from the list, or should I continue with her on the list. Remember her aged is around twenty eight or less... You guys decide. Now, please answer this:**_

**_1.)How old is she?_**

**_2.)Should she be included?_**

**_Any thoughts or opinion will do. :)_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Merry Christmas everyone! :)_**

* * *

><p>"Um, are you guys sure Blake is fit to fight?" Jaune worriedly asked, by the looks on her face, she is under a lot of stress. He kinda had a clue what was it about, even he can see Faunus getting bullied everywhere, treating them like some homeless animals. He too was worried about what's happening, but he didn't knew Blake why Blake is so worked up about Faunus.<p>

"I think you should take a break, Miss Belladonna." Miss Goodwitch interject, the match had already started but if Blake continues to perform like that, she could be in a very dangerous situation. She nodded, not even putting up a fight about the situation. "Miss Rose, will you still continue with just three members?" Ruby smiled, looked to her teammates the nodded.

"How about we make a deal?" Weiss asked, "You still haven't given me your notes about Dust, so if we win, you give it to me." she demanded.

"Very well." he replied, "It would make this fight much more... exciting. Ruby, Yang, anything you'd like to add?" he asked.

"I got nothing." Ruby innocently smiled, "I guess cookies would do." she added, releasing her scythe.

"Yang?"

"Take me out on a date" she grinned, everybody was shocked. She's bold with her words, but almost everyone from different schools is watching, yet, she can say something like this like it was nothing. Such courage.

Jaune's mouth was wide agaped "Ah.. Um.. I don't know if that's legal," he said, he really could feel the spine-snapping glare Glynda was giving him behind. He didn't need to look at her. "But I guess a deal is a deal." he nervously said, rubbing the back of his neck.

She clenched her fist and grinned, the look on her face felt like she just experienced a hard-won battle. The look on her face told everyone that she's serious, her expression changed, not too much focused, but she definitely will do everything to win this fight. That is if they can win against a teacher, which no first year student has achieved.

Glynda cleared her throat, everyone was on the edge. Sure, Team RWBY has always performed excellent, but this time, it's against a warrior with far more skills than they could hope for. Two pairs of eyes not from Vale was watching as well, one of them recently fought against a world renowned fighter, Pyrrha Nikos. If Team RWBY is to win, they need to do everything, everything that the three could combine.

"Begin!" Glynda yelled, thus Team RWBY has began their move.

"Guys, we'll go all out. We have to win while he still doesn't know our patterns very well." Ruby said, the good thing about her is she acts like a leader whenever she's truly needed. Well, they still have a lot to go through after all, not to mention that their chemistry right now is in jeopardy. Blake's actions is what's pulling the team down, they needed to act fast if they want their friend to return.

Yang and Weiss nodded "We'll blast him to bits" Weiss suddenly said, causing the two to laugh.

"Not too much, okay?" Yang said.

The team was thankful that Jaune didn't attack, he really waited for them until they are all ready. That whispering that they did told the boy that these have some plan up their sleeves, he should be prepared. If these three girls managed to force him to use his Semblance, then they are the types of people he needed, beating the Queen Grimm would take everything. If not now, then the whole world might be forced to unite, which isn't exactly a bad thing, but how many lives should be lost?

Yang sent red shells that exploded on contact, of course they knew it wouldn't budge their teacher, but these helped Ruby and Weiss flanked him from both sides. Jaune hasn't draw his sword yet, if possible he wants to finish this with just his fist. He wasn't underestimating Yang and the others, it's more like a mood swing for him, like defeating three very bright students with just his fist.

He effortlessly dodge the explosions, looking up Weiss just created a ice-spear, hurdling it towards him. The ice shattered as it made contact with the solid ground, Weiss was only a few feet above him, he jumped, grabbed her rapier, pulling her closer to him then kicking her away. Jaune instantly moved sideways, feeling that Ruby, the one with the scythe hasn't approached him yet. His guess was right, bullets fly through where he was just a nanosecond ago, he kept running in a random pattern, approaching Ruby with haste.

"Over here!" Yang yelled, the boy barely dodging the metaled fist of Yang. She then threw a blind attack to his stomach, the boy met his hands with her wrist, then he parried her attack. The two engaged in hand to hand combat, exchanging fist here and there, throwing kicks that barely missed each other. They were both smiling, they were enjoying it.

Everyone was awed by the skills Team RWBY has done, they weren't defeating Jaune per ser, but they sure made him stay at a defensive position all this time. Then again, he hasn't used one of his swords yet. Almost a minute has passed and the one on one fight with Yang hasn't ended yet. The blonde suddenly used her gauntlet's ammo to launch her body feet away from the boy.

His body was in a difficult situation, he felt Ruby on his side, while Weiss moved to flanked him. He lied down his body down the floor, bullets making holes on his black trench coat. Weiss was once more above him, this time he wasn't in any position to gracefully dodge her attack, he gripped his sword using Air Step to forcefully dodge Weiss's ice attack.

By the time he stood up Yang was inches away from him, he moved closer, disabling Yang's punches or kick to hit him. He hugged her, wrapping both arms in her stomach. She blushed, she wasn't able to think of what she was about to do next, so her body met the ground as Jaune threw him away, using her own speed to his advantage.

_CLANG!_

The sound of two metals meeting each other made everyone 'Oooohhhhh' Jaune was forced to draw one sword to block Ruby Rose's attack.

The feeling he had was a mixture of impressed and annoyed, nobody likes losing after all. He didn't said anything, but he told himself he'd defeat this three with just his fist, and he was gravely mistaken. These three girls surpassed every expectations he had of them, call it anything you want, but he's been with the very best, he'd seen their skills, and these guys were clo- no, they are at that level already.

The two made contact with each others weapon, everyone felt like the sound of steel clashing was new to their ears. They were so interested in the fight, a fight where no weapons made contact against the other, now it's a surprise and pride that they were getting. That students like them were pushing their teacher slowly on the edge, forcing Jaune to fight without slacking or underestimating them at all.

He managed to land a blow on Ruby, her body crashing against the wall, making a crater.

"What the..." everyone mumbled, he only drew one sword and the tide of battle changed. He was now on offensive, landing blows against three people simultaneously, forcing the three even far away from each other on the defensive. The tide was shifting up and down for both sides, they too had some counterattack plan that's forcing Jaune to revert back on defensive style.

Spinning his body, he landed a solid kick on their heads, knocking out Weiss and Yang and the same time. Ruby managed to regain what little consciousness she has left because of her scythe, helping her regain her balance, getting a good sight at Jaune.

"Come." he said, his voice was a hundred percent serious. He was treating them as a worthy opponent, not as a student, definitely not as children, like him.

Ruby knew this was her final attack, and she was at a full disadvantage. Not only did Jaune got good sights on her, she was not even sure if she could pull this off.

But... she still charged.

"...!" disappearing before his very eyes, the last thing he remembered was a solid blow on his solar plexus.

* * *

><p>"You okay?" he heard Miss Goodwitch's voice. "You really took a hit, huh." she chuckled, it was contagious, even though he lost.<p>

"I didn-" he groaned, trying to stand up. "didn't expected that one." he continued, as Glynda helped her up. "Thanks."

"Well, those students are going to expect the promise you made." she said, deadpanned "Even that date." she mumbled.

"Yeah, sorry. But as also their teacher, I must be a role model for them." he said, walking one step at a time, his body resting on Glynda's side. He can still feel the pain stinging, meaning that it's only been minutes since he's been out, but the feeling of being able to rely on someone was so much better. It was that kind of warmth that he's been seeking all along. And... he's so dead if Glynda found out that he can use his Aura to heal his injuries.

One man was watching from the shadows, sipping his coffee.

"Talent attracts people... Men notice women and rivalry matures both" he said to himself, hiding into the shadows once more.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay so his lost wasn't because he was overpowered. He was just surprised. Yeah, just surprised.<strong>_


	6. Chapter 6

_**How was Christmas for you guys? :)**_

_**Everyone else, I love you guys! Great reviews! I really loved them all. I'll be taking any sort of review anytime. :D**_

_**First of all. I am sorry I wasn't able to respond to some of the reviews of the last two chapters. All of the chapters were rushed since I have no time for anything except work. Now, I am here to respond to that. **_

_**Guess: Sorry. This is already a harem from the very beginning. After this story maybe I should take some request. Would you guys like that?**_

_**Guest: Sorry about that. The rootbeer part of course isn't going to happen to someone in a real life. Since this is fiction, I just made up that kind of reaction after drinking too much. Hahaha**_

_**Guest: Sorry to hear you wouldn't like to add Glynda. Since the majority of the reviews has won, I'll be adding her. Of course like every woman that would be included will have some sort of 'perfect time' for Jaune. I won't try and put the spotlight in just one woman, where's the spirit of harem if I did that? Haha**_

* * *

><p>Everyone was out on their mission for the very time, especially the first years who were very excited to partake in their first excursion. Well it was somewhat a time of enjoyment for them, it's what they've been waiting for all these time. For Jaune however, things were quite boring in Beacon Academy since most of the students are out doing their missions.<p>

So, he was left alone in the library, reading different kinds of books just to kill time. He heard the sound of footsteps getting closer and closer to him, it was until the chair beside him moved that he knew who it was. It was the closest teacher he could be with, Glynda Goodwitch.

"Jaune" she said so in a greeting manner.

"Glynda.." he nodded back, he always felt awkward when calling her like that. Without the 'Ms.' or any other sort of honorifics.

"You have any plans tonight?" she asked, "Almost every student is out on their mission, most of the professors will be taking a little vacation." her elbow resting on the table and her head at the palm of her hands. "What about you?" she asked, lazily glancing at the almost empty library. Sure, not everyone is out on their mission, some will start tomorrow or the next day, but there's too many students out right now that Beacon almost feels like a ghost town.

Jaune gave a long deep thought, "Nope. I got nothing. What about you?" he asked, hoping that somehow this woman beside him would be able to remove the boredom he's experiencing right now.

"Professor Ozpin and I would have gone for some drinks, but the White Fang has been causing so much trouble, he's attending a meeting right now." she said, playing with the books scattered at the table. "He'll probably be back before the dance." she cleared her throat, like signalling the boy that it was his turn to answer.

"Oh. I see.." then they both fell in an awkward silence, as the boy continued to read and the woman shooting some glance at the boy whenever she has the chance. Jaune gave a quiet exhale through his nose, he wasn't going to ask her out, it was just so that both of their free-night wouldn't be in vain. It was rare that they get some vacation after all. "Would yo-" he cleared his throat, like there's some object preventing him to speak the words he wanted. "Is it okay if- um... I take Professor Ozpin's place?" he asked nervously, he was sweating bullets, he didn't want Miss Goodwitch to misunderstand him after all.

There was a smile on her face "Of course, it would be okay." she said, she was too happy to even consider that this was a date, no matter what their reason is. "So, pick me up at eight?" she asked, checking the time as if she only has hours to live.

"Can't we do it much earlier? I mean, some students will be returning from their mission." he retorted, not that they were assigned to take care of the coming home students, but it was still part of their responsibility as teachers to be a role model. And what if something happens? The boy couldn't think of any other reason on what might happen, but the fear is still there. He was starting to like his job.

"We can't. The shop opens at eight, so we have to go their at eight." she replied, the boy gave a questionable look, like he was puzzled on what they were going to do. "Professor Ozpin and I should be drinking beers tonight." she explained, the boy's mouth was wide agape, he didn't know how to respond after that.

"But I'm still a minor! I can't be-"

"Don't worry. It's not some bar or where too many people would be in. It's just a small house like shop, we rented it so that we could drink their in peace. I'm not the club type of woman after all." she smiled, checking the watch on her left wrist again. "So.. eight?" every nanosecond felt like an hour, this was a step to get closer to him and she wouldn't like to miss it.

"Yeah. Sure, eight is okay." he smiled back, "I'll knock at your door at eight." he is so dead. When his students hear this one, he's so dead. A seventeen year old teacher, one who should be a role model for everyone is out that night, drinking with a hot 26 year old teacher. Of course as a man, his view of Glynda is hot. Who wouldn't? She was still young, but unlike Jaune her youth was now mixed with maturity. Let's be honest, being seventeen to twenty doesn't really mean you're now matured enough.

* * *

><p>He cleared his throat, trying to gain every composure he once had before knocking at her door. He was wearing a black leather jacket, zipped, inside was a white long sleeved shirt and a black tie. His pants were some skinny jeans that hugged him tightly, the boots were simple enough, it was just some plain old black sneakers.<p>

Knock Knock!

"Coming!" he heard her yell, it was five past eight, he was hoping that it was okay for her since he was a little late. The door opened "Hey, Jaune." she greeted cheerfully, which felt a bit weird, since at school especially when there's students around she's different. It's amazing how one person can managed to do such a thing just to do their job properly.

"..." he was absolutely speechless at the sight before him. Glynda Goodwitch, a twenty-six years old woman, teaching at Beacon Academy, is wearing a black Halter Dress, which hugged her body perfectly. She was absolutely stunning. Her puzzled face snapped the boy back to reality. "Sorry. I- I didn't mean to stare.." he shamefully admitted.

"Am- Do I look okay?" she asked, spinning in front of Jaune, as if she was intentionally grabbing the boy's attention.

"Yes- um.. P- It- You look gorgeous." he finally managed to say, he was stuttering and that leather jacket of his was making the heat he was felling ten times more hotter.

"Well, let's go and eat!"

* * *

><p>"Um... I don't think my money can withstand this restaurant.." he complained, the very people beside him were dressed, like rich-rich dress.<p>

"It's okay, Jaune. I got this." she said, locking her arms with his.

Never before did the boy feel such uselessness, here he was, on a date with Miss Goodwitch and she's the on treating him?! That should never happen, not on his book. Though she did say that they were just going to drink, he didn't expect one bit of this fancy restaurant. People were looking at them- well, at her. She was just absolutely stunning, two sexes just can't stop staring at her.

Her usual her had an absolute stunning effect on how she was dressed tonight. The boy can't help but feel shy about all of this. Men were staring at her, then to him for some unknown reason. Their glares are sharper than a knife, he could just feel his skin being sliced. Feeling like it took forever, they finally got into their seats. Of course, it goes without saying that Jaune is a gentleman.

"So.." he stopped midway, his brain wasn't working properly. What was he supposed to say? He's never been in one of this. All his life it was just training, training, and more training. Ever since his father found out his Semblance, his social skills depleted almost to zero percent. As a human being who still has time to talk to other people he didn't got into awkward situations when meeting them, but this, this is different.

The dinner ended with Jaune managing to share the bill with Glynda. It was his pride that pushed him to forced Glynda into paying half of the bill, much to Glynda's rejection, she understood Jaune's pride and admired it.

* * *

><p>"The usual, please." Glynda said to the waitress. After their fancy dinner, the two immediately headed to the place Glynda talked about. It wasn't fancy and all, but it sure was relaxing. A huge cabin with ponds all around it, it was even more beautiful with the trees around it, and the lanterns that lit up the night sky. It wasn't a hit with the city folks, but there are some regular customers who relaxed there from time to time.<p>

"Wow..." he exclaimed, looking over the window where a pond is near on sight. The fish were swimming, like they always do, and he watched in awe as this was his first time in a place like this. "How come this place isn't popular?" he asked, the place was clean, peaceful, and very relaxing.

"It is. There's usually tons of people coming in here. But it isn't vacation right now, so it's usually the regulars, like me." she replied, taking off her coat as she laid it on the ground. It was weird for the boy to find no seats in their room, only soft square pillows to sit on.

The waitress arrived to bring cans of beer and laid it on the table. Jaune gulped, this was absolutely illegal, or at least he knows it was. With a sounding click, Glynda started to drink her first can. She exhaled deeply, as if all of the stress building up from all her work was finally being released. She opened another can and handed it over to Jaune.

"Drink." she commanded, all the boy could do was nod.

* * *

><p>He groaned, the sunlight was piercing through his closed eyes. His head hurt, like there's some thing expanding and it would just keep on expanding until his head explodes. He tried to move, unfortunately his entire body was restricted by another person's arms and legs. "What..." he groaned, shifting his body to the other side. Now, his face was only inches apart from her, Glynda Goodwitch.<p>

It took Jaune almost a minute to what situation he was in. They slept while they were still drinking. His confined movements made the woman in front of him woke up.

"Gwood Mroning.." she was still drunk, as he hugged Jaune tighter, his lips making contact with her nose.

He's dead.

* * *

><p><em><strong>This was finished almost a week now, but I got sick and New Year was coming so I didn't really had time to do any chapter or even read some fanfics(poor me) <strong>_  
><em><strong>But glad to say we celebrated New Year with a Bang. :)<strong>_


	7. Chapter 7

**_The 'Fufufufu' will be an evil laugh, you know, the anime type. It's also use on the subtitles in anime, just wanted to inform those who didn't know this yet. It's like the laugh where you discovered a secret and you'll evilly laugh because you can use it on a certain person, something like that. _**

**_That was kinda hard to explain. LOL _**

* * *

><p>"How did I end up in this situation..." he muttered, carrying a drunken older lady bridal style. It's a very confusing scene that he was putting, but it was the most respectful way he can carry her. Plus, deep inside him, he was kinda enjoying this. It was all too new for him after all. "Oh yeah, I agreed to drink with her." he added, talking to himself as two arms suddenly locked around his neck.<p>

"?" she was so drunk that there's only two options an innocent bystander could think of. A very, very drunk woman, or... an alien. Literally, she was just combing letters from the alphabet to form or construct some sort of sentence to create some sort of communication between her and Jaune.

"If you're that bad of a drunk then you shouldn't drink that many in the first place." he told her, but it was useless. Nothing can really get her to wake up right now.

"Jaune?" he heard a familiar voice behind him. "Is that Miss Goodwitch?" she asked.

Looking back "Yang... and the rest of the team." he said, as composed as possible. Reacting nervously or anything like that would only get him to more trouble, it doesn't take a smart person to recognize that. Plus, he had already face the Queen of Grimm, there's nothing that can scare him anymore. Except getting caught by your students carrying a beautiful older lady, drunk, clothes almost off, and the very stench of beer that the two of them were emitting.

"Fufufufu what do we have here." she was intentionally acting like an innocent little girl, but that voice was kinda scary.

"Miss Goodwitch had a little too much last night. I'm here to return her back to her room." he said, deadpanned.

"Then why does your clothes smell like alcohol?" she asked, taking a sniff on him.

This got the boy flustered, he must think of something else. "I'm carrying her, it's pretty normal that I get some of its stench." he replied, continuing to act like he was as innocent as possible. He cleared his throat, he needed to get out before anything else came up. "I-I need to take your teacher back now." he said, excusing himself.

"Our strict teacher drinks so bad, eh?" looking at the direction where the voice came from, it was Mercury and two unfamiliar women behind him.

Great.

Just great, more people are crowding in. He could just ignore them but it's a bit too dangerous. If he doesn't answer their questions that well then it might as well admitting the truth. It wasn't exactly wrong, but he was thinking of Miss Goodwitch's career, after all, he was just here to train them. What would happen to her if this got out. It's what was on his mind.

"Yes, she must be experiencing quite a problem for her to drink like this." he replied, still not losing his cool. "What?" he asked the raven-haired woman besides Mercury. "Do you find it funny for someone to be in this situation?" it was rude, but using his authority as a teacher is the best way to save him and Miss Goodwitch right now.

"Yes." she replied in a very serious tone. The boy was taken aback, he wasn't expecting this response, he was expecting an apology or something, not this.

"Let me smell your breath. It's the only way we can find if you're drunk as well." Yang said, one hand at his arm.

Unfortunately for Yang, Jaune only nodded in respect and excused himself from them. It was a bit awkward at how the tension was building up at that moment, well, the tension that Jaune felt. For some reason, he didn't know why Yang was so interested in knowing, the last part...she was definitely serious about it.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry..." she apologized, waking up just as the boy was about to leave. "You know, you could have just left me there to wake up." she told him, it was also an option that Jaune had but...<p>

"No. It's alright. I couldn't leave you in that state alone." he replied, taking one last glance at the woman. "Rest. We don't have anything to do right now. Tomorrow is the dance and well... let's dance." he laughed, silently closing the door. It was still quite far from nighttime and she had rested well, her body didn't, but when she somehow got a glance at how Jaune carried her... it lifted some burden that she was feeling.

"I will." she mumbled to herself.

* * *

><p>"How's the students?" General Ironwood asked.<p>

"What do you mean how? I barely know anything about the Queen Grimm. All I could do is train them to there best, which is what the teachers are already doing." he replied to the General, as the students around the Academy stared at the two of the most famous man right now.

"There must be something. You've faced it and survived, anything will do." the General said, with the Atlesian Knights and Paladin doing their work, things got a little easy for the military. With less soldier dying every battle, there are more manpower on everything else, especially against this White Fang people causing trouble.

"I'll do what I can. But they are still child-"

"Just like Ozpin!" he bursted out "You're no longer a child, Jaune, the moment you've faced that Queen, you've become humanity's best hope on killing it." he calmed down. There was some serious issue between him and Ozpin, for him to burst out like that, it didn't matter for him anyway. Yes, he knew he was no longer a child, but his friends/students are.

* * *

><p>"May I?" Glynda asked, spooking the boy from his deep thoughts. It was dinner and like the children of Beacon the faculties's cafeteria was the same as theirs. Just a bit at the end, a special zone where no student has stepped yet. Plus, there was barely any students at all, with the upcoming dance, everyone was preparing it, or doing something to help them.<p>

"Sure." he replied "Have you got some good rest?"

"Ah! Yes.. Thank you." she said shyly, fixing her glasses.

Then his Scroll rang...

"This is Ironwood, Jaune, listen to me very well."

"General."

"We've predicted the Queen's nest. We'll gather every Huntsmen available and attack with a full force. Since we cannot leave our cities undefended, Atlesian Knights will be put on different areas, their numbers will be doubled and only a good forty Atlesian Knights will be able to accompany your group." the General said, not caring if anyone else might here this.

"My group?"

"Yes, boy, you'll lead the attack." then the General killed the conversation.

There was a very worried look on Glynda's face.

"Don't go." she said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm sorry if this was short. I'm still recovering from the sickness that I've got. <strong>_


	8. Chapter 8

Today was the day the students get to dance with their dates. As usual, boys and girls asked out their want to be partner, overcoming the fear of getting rejected. Of course for Weiss Schnee it was the same as normal. Even though almost everyone in school knew about her relationship with Neptune, they still attempted to impress her, whether it's fighting or style.

But enough about the princess that attends Beacon Academy, for the girls it was different, he was like the boy version of Weiss. Jaune Arc, the boy who got almost a hundred letters if they want to dance with him. It was all so sudden that mail is still continuously flying through his door. He first tried replying them one by one, but it seems the mountain of letters just got bigger than ever.

Seems like the excused 'I'm a teacher' is legit enough if people asked him why he didn't answered their letters. Sure it might seemed a bit rude but it was the peaceful way to settle this. If he didn't reply to all of them, some would definitely think of favoritism, though it was only the first and second years he had the privilege of teaching.

"It's hard, being popular that is." Ozpin said, standing beside him, watching the students make the final preparation with this dance.

"I have a question." the boy replied, glancing at the older man take a sip with his coffee.

"What is it?" he said.

"Am I good looking?" the boy definitely caught the older man off guard, it was a dangerous question after all, he didn't knew if Jaune was swinging the other way. Finally catching up to what he said, "No, no, I don't mean it like that. I mean, why would tons of girls ask me?" clearing his previous question. The Professor definitely took a deep exhale, glad that this boy wasn't rolling that way.

"Well, I can't really say. You're not bad looking, but I can't really say if you're good looking or not." he said in a monotone voice.

"Why would so many girls asked me out then?" he asked, the older man definitely smiled.

"Talent." Ozpin replied.

"Talent?"

"Talent attracts people, Jaune. The boys admire and envy you, while the opposite sex wants to be with you. It's the same with Miss Nikos, Jaune." Ozpin said, both men now glancing at the redhead "Most boys would never have the courage of asking her out, maybe they think they're not... enough? Or something like that." he said, he really wasn't used giving people advice when it comes to romance.

"I really don't have any experience when it comes to romance..." he admitted, both men chuckling to what the boy just said.

* * *

><p>Everybody was dancing, except for the teachers and General Ironwood who's watching the dance floor from afar. Well, the adults definitely wants to dance as well, but it was still these kids moments, to create some memories that is worth fighting for. They went to that part as well, they lost some friends, gained new ones, and life just continues whether they want it or not.<p>

"Jaune, a word..." General Ironwood said, taking the boy outside the building, where ten Atlesian Soldiers were guarding them from afar.

"General" he said.

"We've got a hint where the Queen of Grimm is hiding. We want you to lead the group that will be formed-"

"Those students are not ready yet!" suddenly bursting out, they were still far from ready. Despite that few of them were already at the same level as a Huntsman, their mental capacity to handle gruesome situations is still far from ready. They could easily be scared and destroy their battle formation, which might allow the Grimm(now that they have the ability to coordinate attack when the Queen is near) to flank them.

"I am not talking about your first year students." he said, calm as usual. "Only very few selected students are chosen, most of the group will consist of Huntsmen." he added, stopping Jaune again as he was just about to say another word. "No, none of the first year will be involved. But your group will be accompanied by a droid, which will allow us to see what's happening." the General said.

"Will everyone at Beacon see this?" asked Jaune, the sole intention of the General was to teach students to defeat the Queen. He was scared at the fact that James Ironwood might be using experienced Huntsmen as testing dummies for the Queen, just so the students would learn the Queen's attack pattern. It was a dark thought, but it was possible.

"Yes. We need to learn everything about that thing, you might think that it's cruel... well it is. But if your group could defeat the Queen when you attack its lair, then it would be the best result." he said, it would be a win-win if he could defeat the Queen after all.

"Are they briefed?.."

"Yes. Now, please, follow me."

* * *

><p>As him and the General walked into some huge spiral building, they continued to talked about how the General got a tip of the Queen's location.<p>

It was a dark and rainy day. Ten Atlesian Soldiers were doing its usual Military Drill, preparing for the worst outcome when their robots can't protect them anymore. Yes, the General took that in his mind, he didn't became a General by just simply winning battles. He won them all with the best results, and he didn't like to lose, not one bit.

The soldiers were just doing their own mission when they heard something, a growl, a very scary one. Now, these soldiers were very experiences when it comes to fighting Grimm, but just hearing that growl made their hair stood up, still, they continued to investigate. They neared the giant hole that was sitting at the bottom of the mountain, when suddenly Grimms flew out of nowhere. One might think they simply showed up, but the circular formation the Grimms did was definitely an ambush. They've set a trap, against humans. The soldier's last transmission was 'Possible lair of Queen, request-' before it turned to screamed of pain.

"So, Jaune..." the elevator opened up revealing Ruby Rose, weapon drawn, along with a mysterious masked woman who immediately tried to sneak away. Before anyone could even speak Jaune was already on her tail, chasing her as she leads him in to a game of chicken. Unfortunately for the boy his weapons was not at his side, he was at a disadvantage, and he must take her down without cornering her or else she'll show her full power. One which he did not know.

Doing a few acrobatic moves, she successfully fooled Jaune, but the boy only gave her a nanosecond to get out of his sight. After that, he lost her. He opened the door only to find him back to the dance hall, where students are still dancing. His sudden move grabbed some attention. He quietly walks around the hall, looking for the masked woman. The only clue he had was her hair, he didn't even had the chance to see her face.

Gone. Like when she managed to outmaneuver him, she just vanished again and he was only a second late before opening the door to the dance hall. Whoever that woman is, she's good, very good.

As the boy continued to roam the building, still looking for whatever clue this woman might left behind, he saw Pyrrha, standing alone in the balcony.

"Miss Nikos?" he still wasn't used to calling people at his age Miss or Mister. Still, it was his profession and he must apply it, even when outside the classroom.

"Jaune.." she smiled, though her face seemed troubled.

"You're not with your partner?" he asked, brow arching as he watched her every move. She looked stunning in that red dress, matching well her green orbs and crimson hair. Without her armor, she really looked like a normal girl, not some warrior who's always swinging swords at all times.

"Well..." she started telling Jaune about her experience in life, about how the people are treating her differently. Not that she was being ridiculed or bullied, in fact it was the opposite. She was a star, and when someone is that popular, people around you won't even treat you as a normal human being. Instead, you get treated as some sort of idol, feared and loved at the same time.

Jaune was absolutely speechless, so much that he even thought Ozpin was stalking Pyrrha. Well, he did know about Pyrrha's situation that is, it's pretty normal for him if Ozpin has his eyes on 'talented' students. Worst, he even might be one of them, still, the man has an aura in which you can trust completely.

"I've been blessed with incredible talents and opportunities; I'm constantly surrounded by love and praise, but when you're placed on a pedestal like that for so long, you become separated from the people that put you there in the first place." she stated, her sadness deepening as she continued to tell her story.

"Miss Nikos- I mean, Pyrrha, would you care to dance?" he suddenly interrupted, bowing slightly and offering his hand.

The redhead was stunned, she didn't expect this one bit. Sure, she has some admiration for the boy specially when it comes to fighting, still- to be asked by that guy. There was a slight frown on her face, thinking that he might be only doing this because he feels sorry for her, the boy then spoke.

"Don't even think that way." he smiled "I asked you because I want to dance with you. I mean, who wouldn't? You look great!" for a moment the two danced together, all alone in the balcony, as the faint music coming from the dance hall pass through their ears, they danced. That was until they took there dance on the hall, where everyone was watching.

One by one, the girls showed courage, asking up whether it'd be Jaune or the person they like to dance with them. The boys didn't let the girls take the lead as well, they too asked the women that they liked to dance with them, some of them even pulled the teachers out from their seat. Jaune met different types of girls, they all took time to dance with him, after a minute his partner would changed, and again, and again, there was even a moment when two partners bumped into each other, leaving Jaune's next partner to be Ren. Of course, just to ride with the fun, they danced too, it was quite the dance that they did. But everything stopped when his partner changed, when his next partner turned out to have amber orbs.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, that's it for this chapter. Oh, Ironwood is attempting a second raid against the Queen. Will Jaune and his group succeed? Or is it even the Queen of Grimms that they will meet? <strong>_


	9. Chapter 9

Today everyone is being sent to do missions, difficulty was based on their year level. As the team that Coco led recently arrived, students gathered around them, asking them questions about their mission. Of course, it was Velvet that answered the questions Team RWBY had. She had a sad face, though she kept mentioning there was nothing to be worried about the only thing that got in their mind was her words: There's just too many of them.

It was enough to tell that they suffered casualties on that mission. Civilian, Huntsmen, or even Atlesian Soldiers are the same, when they are killed or injured it's still considered as casualties. Even with the help of their newly released soldiers: Atlesian Knights and Atlesian Paladins wasn't enough to prevent destruction and fatalities that Grimms did.

Enough about the mission that didn't gone so well, it was their very first mission being accompanied by a Hunter.

"I can't wait to see who will accompany us!" Ruby squeaked, she was truly a Huntsmen at heart.

"I hope it's Jaune." Yang said, "I really wish to see him fight." she said, as she follows her teammates to their designated spot where their assigned Huntsman is waiting for them. The three gave a confused look at the blond, like they didn't get what she just said. "What?" she asked, truly clueless about what they're thinking.

"We already fought him?" Weiss replied, it was indeed a fight to remember, forcing three of them to the edge.

"Do you truly believed that it was his best?" the blond woman retorted, this caused Blake and Weiss to quiet down, while her younger sister kept on thinking about what Yang had just said. It was true, they were forced to give their best yet it didn't seemed like he broke a sweat. Some rumors ever told them that they'd just won because of Ruby, that she caught Jaune off guard and won the fight. It didn't mattered to them, a win is a win.

"I-" Ruby was immediately cut off as another man interjects.

It was none other than their history teacher, Bartholomew Oobleck.

* * *

><p>"One way in, one way out." Jaune mumbled to himself, along with General Ironwood's commanders, the boy and the high ranking officials are discussing their plan of attack against the Queen Grimm. Sure, it wasn't a hundred percent that the Queen would be there, but who else could command Grimms to ambush those soldiers? That was the only evidence they needed to come to a conclusion that it is indeed the Queen Grimm who's hiding in that cave.<p>

"We've kept surveillance since then. My men would know if it left the place or not." one of the commanders said.

"Activity?" the General asked.

"None, sir, it's been absolutely quiet. In fact, it's too quiet that it feels like nobody is there." the commander replied.

"But has our surveillance seen any Grimm lately." the boy asked.

"Yes, sir, take a look at this." he said, opening up another video. "Look... we've spotted that Grimm, hiding, quietly making its way back to the cave." he said pointing out the Grimm that could be barely seen if you paid enough attention. The commander was indeed correct, it was hiding, rather sneaking its way back in to the cave. It almost feels like it's spying the nearby military base that's not too far from the cave.

The military fort itself is heavily fortified, huge guns covering a large and dense forest that also serves as its camouflage. It also had an airfield enough airships to level the entire area with the power each ship is carrying. Each foot has a soldier that could gun down anyone or anything that nears that for without its authorization.

"Feels like they're preparing to attack, but why?" the General asked himself, massaging his chin.

"Over here." Jaune pointed out, "It's the nearest city, what's special about this city?" he asked, zooming the part of that city.

"It's one of the the three main factory that produce our Atlesia... My god, they're going to cut our supply of troops!" this caused everyone on high alert "If the products of the Atlesian Knights came to a halt, it won't be enough to protect the entire Kingdom of Vale for so long." Ironwood said worriedly, "Double the guards, double everything!-"

"No."

Everyone's attention turned to Jaune "Why?" the General asked, clearly not someone you should be arguing with right now.

"You just told me a Grimm is scouting our base. What would happen if you reinforce that base? They'd changed their target. How long does the Queen need to gather that many Grimm to attack another city? Their travelling underground, they can travel freely. What about us, we need a very long time to assemble enough battalions to fortify something." What the boy said made sense, but it got more into Ironwood since the boy is telling them to do nothing.

"We can't just do nothing and-" Jaune cuts off the commander

"Remove all of your airship on that base. Close at least two airports on that city, make it the Forward Operating Base for our aircrafts. If they suddenly managed to launch a surprise attack, our airships could easily bombard the oncoming Grimm, that would give enough time for our base to kill the Grimms that managed to get near. That's when we attack with full force." he suggested, pointing out the valid entry points of where the Grimm has the highest chance of attacking. But what Jaune said didn't meant that the base shouldn't be on high alert. Avoiding a sneak attack is still the possible result. If they hold them long enough for the airships to arrive and bombard them, that would make anyone's job easier, not to mention saving a lot of lives.

"That could work. If our theories are correct that the Queen could think like us then this is a great plan."

"Of course, this plan must still be kept top secret. We must be discreet" Jaune suggested, the others nodded in agreement, so did Ironwood. Overall it was just the best they could do for an enemy they do not know. Yes, humanity has won the war against Grimm, even so they didn't managed to end their existence. And in all those long years of fighting these creatures of the dark, so little had they learned.

* * *

><p>It's been quite a long day for him, though it hasn't been so long, he drank a bottle of beer while sitting at one of the benches just in front of Beacon. It was almost midnight, the night was quiet and serene and it gave him peace. It helped him think about what has happened all these time, after the raid, him being a teacher even though he's just seventeen.<p>

Now, this Queen threat might something more than just simple Grimm issue. It was the first time they'd learned of such creature, even their history books offered no information about such thing. What if the Queen isn't the only Queen? The world is still too big for them to tell, plus Vale is still not reporting this Queen Grimm to the other kingdoms, though they might already have a clue about it. There was too many unknown to be so sure of victory, and it might be too long when they'll see the true power of the Grimm.

After all, they are just waiting, waiting for that perfect chance when humanity is at its weakest.

He heard someone sat beside him, he looked at who this person was and it was the woman who had amber orbs.

"Good evening" she said with a smile, narrowing her eyes at the boy. She was certainly interested in this person, first it was a certain redhead who's a world renowned fighter, now this young teacher at Beacon Academy who showed great fighting abilities, and most knew it wasn't even his best.

* * *

><p>He groaned, he was still in his bed. His room was very dark and no light came from the window, sure the curtain is blocking it but there had to be some light coming in if it was already late in the morning. His eyes suddenly shot open as he realize what the sound was, it was an alarm. He quickly took his shirt and head his way to an open area. Outside he saw Peter Port and Coco's team heading towards an airship with haste.<p>

"Wait!" he yelled, also calling his weapon. It landed just in front of the boy causing a small crater. He grabbed his weapons and joined his allies. "What the heck is happening?!" he asked, still clueless about what's happening.

"It came from underground.." that was the only thing he needed to hear.

Anger fueled inside of him, he was waiting for this chance, to once more kill some of these creatures of the dark who are called Grimm. Part of him was really wishing that the Queen is there, if so then he'd finally get his revenge, not to mention Ironwood's forces are also en route to their destination. If that large creature is wide open then they could handle this much more easier, despite the destruction it'd cause- ending this was a priority.

"Finally.." he mumbled to himself, his right hand gripping at his sword.


	10. Chapter 10

He arrived at the city- well, to be more precise it was already a battlefield, almost reaching the aftermath of the battle. It was far worst for Jaune, he could clearly see above him the people running- Faunus and human, running for their very lives. He watched as the soldiers who were manning their position fight for their lives, it wasn't to save civilians anymore. Grimm targeted anyone in their sight, so how can a few soldiers give covering fire for the civilians who were blocking their sight.

It was chaos. Absolute chaos.

He saw a few people trying to bring the fight to the Grimm. Few Atlesian Soldiers running to the buildings just so their position wouldn't get flank. But that wasn't enough for some Grimm. The bigger ones immediately crushed the walls of the building, still, these soldiers weren't giving civilians a covering fire, they're giving them time to escape, if they can.

Their ship arrived at the plaza, where Ruby Rose's team and Pyrrha's are holding and taunting every Grimm they can.

They were surrounded by a lot of Grimm. Their situation looks bad but Coco's team and he is already there. Immediately jumping out of the airship, he was quickly surrounded by Grimm. He draw one sword as he dashed towards the crowd of Grimm, as if nothing happened every Grimm that he had passed through are all dead. All sliced up, their limbs scattering into the four winds.

His face was devoid of emotion, he was in absolute focus.

Just seeing from afar, the people who saw him felt his tenacity. He was like a creature that has the eyes filled with fire, like no walls would be able to withstand against him when he charged. Yes, it was his the intent to kill that they felt. And how strong it was.

"Don't want to get in his way when his face is like that." Yang mumbled, though loud enough for the other three members to hear.

As he continue to slaughter the Grimm, it was Coco and her team's turn to impress the first years. Though they didn't showed much teamwork, they showed how skilled they were to be completely calm, it was like killing Grimm was as easy as baking a pie.

The boy glanced as the woman in shades unleashed her weapon. Her bag turning into a minigun, which is scary. She could decimate a large group of Grimm without help. Though it might seemed like it was as heavy as the debris over there, she handled it very well, light as a paper as it seems. With that kind of weapon and the skill and strength to carry it, she's a valuable asset.

While looking at the students fighting different types of Grimm, a Death Stalker sneaked up on him. The figure was too big to not see sneaking up on Jaune, they tried to warn the boy but it was too late. It's tail already passed through his body. Passed? They thought. Looking at it more closely, there's no sign of blood from the boy. He swing his sword backwards, immediately cutting the stinger from its body.

They just stood in awe.

Monsters attacking him from different direction but none of their attacks hit. The boy slowly walked towards his comrades, killing Grimms as he continued to use his ability- the ability to passed through something and someone. A beowolf jumped behind him, it fell on the ground as its arms and body passed through the boy. Jaune continued to walk, slamming the tip of his sword into its head, killing it like it was or is something that's not worthy to exist.

The battle ended with Miss Goodwitch arriving and sealing the hole on the ground. Little did everyone knew, pair of eyes were watching all of them. Especially that blond young man who possessed a very unique ability. He's a threat for them, a very dangerous one. As if the kids that ruined their plan wasn't enough, this guy could be troublesome if he's to be involved.

* * *

><p>The students were returned to the academy, though they only captured one man who's important enough to be interrogated, they did saved a lot of people. It wasn't a total victory but at the very least they've got some hint and someone to ask about why the White Fang is doing this. Even more, who's the man behind this. It didn't take long enough for them to realized that the White Fang is only being used. 'Equality' say that in front of a Faunus and they'll follow. Just as how one would say 'Freedom' when the people are being oppressed.<p>

The teachers and soldiers remained at the city trying to control the chaos that has erupted. Thanks to Miss Goodwitch's ability, most of the buildings were immediately restored to their original state. But the lives lost, the business, and many more, these were the things they weren't able to give back to the people.

"So many lives..." the young man exhaled deeply.

"There was nothing we could do for them.." the older woman comforted him, "We did everything we can." she said.

"Can you say that in front of their bodies." he retorted, the woman didn't returned any words. She knew what the real reason was. The sight of this, it reminded him of the Raid. Back then they weren't prepared, this time they had a choice and still lives were lost. She could only grasp little of what he's really feeling right now. There was only one thing she could do.

She hugged him tightly from behind.

At such a young age a burden that's supposed to be the entire world carrying it was only done by him. Now that she had time to think about it, he wasn't comforted about what had happened after the Raid. After the tragic operation that was led by his father, the council, military, and Ozpin fought for him. She knew that Ozpin's interest was not for him but for the boy, still, what would someone feel when in a situation like that. She could only ask.

An Atlesian Soldier approached him. "Erhm... Sir, General James Ironwood is searching for you." the boy nodded as the woman let go of her hug reluctantly. "An airship is already here for you, Sir, it's urgent the General said." the Soldier added.

"Guess I'm needed somewhere else." he said, looking straight into her eyes.

She nodded "Good luck." holding his hand, smiling faintly.

"Get some rest." he returned the favor by tightening his grip.

* * *

><p>As soon as he arrived at the location where Ironwood is, the boy immediately heard loud voices, arguing about what to do next.<p>

He stood silently, still trying to take in everything that has happened. He watched as Ironwood debate with people who's only here because of the money and influence they have. They weren't warriors, fighters, hunters, they were simple men who only locked themselves in as them and their friends get fat in some fancy chair or bed. He hate to admit it, but without their money they'd be nothing more but a bunch of people trying to fight the Grimm with sticks.

"The people demands blood! So do we!" one of the men said, he's not a warrior but he's athletic unlike the fat pigs that's surrounding the table. But he too was ignorant of what's going on. They know about the Queen of Grimm but they could care less until it's finally at their doorstep. "I've lost some friends! I won't let this slide without an assault on this Grimm Queen you speak of!" his voice boomed, for once the boy admired the man.

He wasn't like the pigs protecting their territory just so they could keep making money, he wants vengeance like him, but attacking while you're still blind usually ends in the most terrible ways. If he was to go anywhere near the top, he's going to need to learn some things first.

"If the council and its military still wants our support, you'll attack that base of theirs. I don't care if the Queen is there or not, I just want Grimms scattering all over the ground!" the others followed, their voices joined in.

"Prepare our forces... We strike when we can!" Ironwood's voice roared, silencing everyone. "Jaune," everyone's attention turned to him "Your team is ready. We'll inform you when we'll attack." Ironwood said, as the other people nodded in agreement. They can't expect to Ironwood to immediately launch a full scale invasion against them, they too know the risk of losing a large force.

"When?"

"Days, weeks, month tops." Ironwood said, "We'll discuss this in my office." the boy nodded.

* * *

><p>"He's going to be troublesome."<p>

"I know."

"Do you still think White Fang is going to 'cooperate with us?', with that many Faunus dead in the tunnel..."

"No, but they'll listen to me."

"That guy, he's probably stronger that you."

"Probably."

"What do you want to do?"

"Take him out. Quietly."


End file.
